Despues de todo el Daño
by LunaEnFlor
Summary: Perdonarías a aquella persona que tanto te hizo sufrir solo para volver a creer en el amor que te ofrece la vida. B/E se aceptan sugerencias por favor opinen. TODOS HUMANOS
1. PREFACIO

_N_ada me pertenece. Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer.**

**hola!!! este es mi primer fic espero les guste y cualquier comentario no duden en dejar sus reviews**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Una luz atesora tu mirada

destellos fugaces que me matan

que me cantan al oido,

aún a lo lejos...

De tanto que soñe

escuchando tu voz

al fin besos enconte

aún a lo lejos...

Un latido sin fin,

de mi palabra al pasar

que me dicen si no estas

aún a lo lejos...


	2. La partida

_N_ada me pertenece. Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer.**

**hola!!! este es mi primer fic espero les guste y cualquier comentario no duden en dejar sus reviews**

* * *

BVOP

Estaba segura de que hoy seria el inicio de un gran día, tenia una corazonada de que iba a ser algo sumamente asombroso en mi un nuevo trabajo lejos de mi hogar muy lejos de mi hogar para ser exacta pero estaba entusiasmada me habían ofrecido un buen trabajo en la mejor editorial del país y por nada del mundo lo despreciaría. Aun que tuviera que enfrentarme a mi padre me iría, el es de la idea de que "siendo ricos para que esforzarse Bella solo asegúrate de casarte con el hombre adecuado que cuide tu fortuna". Lo que verdaderamente me aterraba era el despedirme de toda una vida en Froks ir a lo desconocido sin saber absolutamente nada de aquella nueva ciudad.

Nunca me han gustado las despedidas y el tener que marcharme y dejar atrás

Mi familia, mis amigos, mi mundo, mis recuerdos... me llena de miedo.

**-Aun puedes desistir de irte-** estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no sentí a mi padre entrar al cuarto. Pero solo con oir su voz voltee sorprendida, no es que no me esperara su reacción él haria lo que fuera para retenerme en Froks.

**-Charlie, ya habíamos hablado de esto-** dije en tono molesto, no me gustaba que me tratara como un objeto que puede usar a su antojo y hacer con el lo que se le pegue en gana-** me ire a Phoenix. Punto. No creas que podrás detenerme con alguna de tus jugarretas. Ya tuve bastante con soportar el que quieras casarme con Jake-** eso lo enojo aun mas aunque pude vislumbrar un poco de tristeza en sus ojos. El antes no era tan seco ni tan arisco, pero el accidente lo cambio por completo y no volvió a hablar de lo que le pasaba, la muerte de mi madre siempre será un tema prohibido entre nosotros.

**-Isabella me ofendes hija. Terminaras por quemarte las pocas neuronas en el soleado Phoenix, seria mejor que te quedaras aquí. O que hay de Seattle no es tan malo esta a la vuelta de la esquina no al otro lado del país. Mira que te apoye para ir a la universidad de ahí solo por la corta distancia que hay de aquí a allá, y pues Jake es un buen muchacho digno de pertenecer a la familia y una persona excelente para llevar los negocios de la familia-** tan altanero como siempre, y pensando en cuidar su fortuna pensé, acaso deje de importarle?**- Sabes que no me opondría a algo entre ustedes se conocen de toda la vida que den el gran paso hoy o mañana no cambiara nada es mejor que sea de una vez. Además si te permito esta locura es por tu testarudez no hay quien te gane, recuerda que no quiero que regreses llorando por tu gravísimo error.**

**-Por favor papá dejemos ese tema por la paz, como dices soy una testaruda como mama y no me cansare de luchar hasta que me dejes ir si me retienes aquí en contra de mi voluntad-** puedo decir que esa idea le resulto lastimera por la cara de desconsuelo que puso- **Te agradezco tu apoyo hasta este momento, por permitirme ir a la universidad, pero a partir de ahora soy yo la que tomo mis decisiones-** eso me trajo un triste recuerdo, el día que pensaba decirle a mi padre sobre el querer ir a la universidad idee un plan alterno para escapar de casa y lograr lo que quería, pero todo resulto peor de lo que había planeado le dije a mi padre de mis intenciones y para impresión mia me dio su apoyo pero no sin antes mencionar unas cuantas palabras, lo que me dejaron en una cama de hospital unos cuantos días.

Pero prefería olvidarme de ese pequeño incidente.

Salí de mi habitación con la maleta lista y con todo empacado no eran muchas cosas las que llevaría, compraría lo que hiciera falta en Phoenix. Dejando aun atónito Charlie dentro.

Al llegar a la entrada ví el carro de Jake aparcado en la entrada no se si fue el alivio de verlo tan relajado en la puerta del auto o mis ganas de salir de hay lo mas rápido posible antes de que el valor que había reunido se esfumara de mi ser y me dejara en el pueblo para siempre, que en mi cara se asomo una ligera sonrisa. Mi padre lo había designado para ir a llevarme al aeropuerto.

**-Hola hermosa-**dijo acercándose a mi en cuanto me vio, no se porque todo el calor de mi cuerpo subió a mis mejillas, entupidos sonrojos. Nunca me acostumbraría a su forma de llamarme. Nunca me acostumbraría a los halagos, menos si son hacia mi persona, siempre me han dicho que soy bonita pero yo creo que estoy lejos de serlo, me considero más bien persona común sin nada extraordinario que me destaque. Soy de complexión normal un poco bajita ojos de color café chocolate con el cabello del mismo color algo por debajo de los hombros, y de una tez extremadamente blanca como dije nada extraordinario para una chica de 23 años. De hecho la mejo forma de describirme a mi Isabella Swan era la palabra patosa, descoordinada y sin equilibro **-Lista para la gran aventura-**

**-Absolutamente- **dije con entusiasmo y en ese momento junto sus labios con los míos en un ligero toque**-Gracias-** tomo el equipaje de mis manos y lo llevo hacia su lujoso auto para acomodarlo en la cajuela. Cuando sentí la puerta de casa abrirse y verlo ahí parado fue reconfortante y duro a la vez.

**-Cuídate Bella-**sus palabras me sorprendieron bastante que no atine a decir nada simplemente las palabras no salieron por lo que solo asentí con la cabeza y lo salude con la mano mientras entraba al carro.

----

Llevábamos pocos minutos de viaja rumbo al aeropuerto cuando de repente una pregunta de Jake me saco de mis cavilaciones, estaba disfrutando del silencio que se había formado a nuestro alrededor viendo los paisajes de la carretera.

**-¿Realmente tienes que irte Bella?-** eso si que no me lo esperaba, no se por que hacia esa pregunta si el bien sabia la respuesta. Al momento de voltear a verle no se cara pondría que ponto empezó a componer las cosas. Por lo menos en el momento.

**-Suenas igual a el sabes**-escupí las palabras de mala gana- **y no entiendo como es que puedes preguntar algo tan cruel, tu mejor que nadie sabes como me siento al respecto.**

-**Por favor Bella no lo tomes a mal, entiéndeme** **es que solo no se porque dejas todo por algo que tal vez no resulte-** me hirieron sus palabras donde quedaba aquella confianza que siempre dijo tenerme**- no pretendo sonar como tu padre pero en eso tiene razón tienes un futuro seguro aquí, me tienes a mi ¿que mas quieres?**

-**Se que todo saldrá bien, confía en mi como siempre lo has hecho-** dije mas llena de coraje- **No seas como él en estos momentos en que necesito tanto a mi mejor amigo-**

**-Ese también es uno de los problemas Bella, nunca me has dejado de verme como tu mejor amigo, a veces no se por que me tienes a tu lado, así que respóndeme ¿me amas?-** dijo esto con un poco de frustración en la voz. No dije nada por mas que quisiera decirle algo no tenia nada que decir. Pero ya veia venir una gran explosión de su parte, yo siempre era la causante del hombre detrás de su mal humor. -** Lo ves siempre es lo mismo siempre callas. Después de estos dos años juntos nunca me dejas acercarme mas de lo necesario, no dejas que te presente como MI novia, no dejas que te toque en publico, que esperas de mi, que quieres de esto, no aceptaste casarte conmigo cuando tu padre lo sugirió y respete tu decisión porque entendí que querías crecer como persona y deje que te fueras a Phoenix, si me amaras hubieras aceptado, nos hubiéramos casado sin importa el que pasara después y estaríamos formando una familia, felices en Froks. Así que te exijo que respondas ¿que deseas de mi?¿Me amas?**

**-No lo se-**baje la vista avergonzada siempre esa era mi respuesta. Concentre mi atención en mis manos temblorosas que descansaban sobre mi regazo

**-Mierda- **grito mientras hacia acto de presencia aquel hombre que me asustaba el que dejaba de ser mi amigo para convertirse en un completo desconocido**- puedes decirme de una maldita vez porque siempre te comportas así.**

Y por si no fuera poca mi desgracia empezó a llover, convirtiendo el lugar en un escenario perfecto para el terror que recorría mi cuerpo. Entre las gotas de lluvia y mis sollozos no prestaba atención a los gritos de Jake reclamando mi atención. Siempre que sentía el coraje acumulado se formaban las lágrimas en mis ojos y ardían de una forma dolorosa y me odiaba a mi misma por permitirme ser humillada de esa manera.

Hata que no pude mas y grite liberando todo el coraje-**BASTA!!!!!-** el me miro con incredulidad y detuvo el carro de un frenon con los nudillos blancos de tanto que apretó el volante- **Basta por favor**- dije mas quedamente- **No m hagas esto, no me pidas mas. Hoy no por favor, tu no.**

Creo que después de eso volvio a ser mi Jake, mi mejor amigo porque todo el camino al aeropuerto se mantuvo en silencio lo cual agradecí de sobremanera de por si estaba pasándola mal con las despedidas como para arruinar aun mas mi amistad con él. Solo faltaba que un perro me hiciera para acabar este grandioso día. Ya había mencionado que tengo muy mala suerte y con la dosis exacta de torpeza, todo podría sucederme.

O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_ O_O_

Espero les alla gustado espero sus opiniones

Y de verdad espero ke me dejen sus reviews aun para decir que es malo

gracias:)


	3. NUEVOS CONOCIDOS

_N_ada me pertenece. Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer.**

**hola!!! este es mi primer fic espero les guste y cualquier comentario no duden en dejar sus reviews**

* * *

**_Nuevos Conocidos._**

**_Somos dueños de nuestro destino. Somos capitanes de nuestra alma (Winston Churchill)._**

**BVOP**

Al subirme a ese avión me sentí libre, mas ligera, como no me había sentido en muchos años, el haber aceptado mudarme a pesar de todo y de todos me estaba transformando por completo. No puedo decir que no extraño a mi familia pero la nueva experiencia que estoy por vivir me llena de excitación. Era un buen momento para demostrme que puedo hacer las cosas.

Aunque a pesar de la libertad que recorría mi cuerpo no dejaba de sentir dolor al recordar como habían terminado las cosas con Jake después de la discusión en el camino y cuando baje de su carro.

_**-flash back-**_

_Entramos en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y Jake aparco cerca de la entrada principal. Abrió la puerta del carro para bajar mis maletas del portaequipaje, siempre me abría la puerta para ayudarme a bajar por lo que me sorprendió que esta vez no lo hiciera creo que aun estaba enfadado por nuestra discusión anterior .Seria mejor que empezara a arreglar las cosas. Así que baje decidida a afrontar las consecuencias._

_-Jake, esto... perdóname... yo solo … Perdón- dije trabándome con las palabras estaba muy confundida como para decir algo mas._

_Es se volteo con un semblante serio y me paso las maletas- Bella no te preocupes no pasa nada, soy solo yo que esperaba mas de esta relación- me estaba asustando, que quería decir con esas palabras. _

_-No te asustes solo que creo que es mejor que terminemos las cosas aquí, es decir tu te vas a una nueva vida lejos de aquí y yo no puedo seguirte tu padre me necesito, pero eso tu ya lo sabes, Siempre tendrás en mi a tu amigo pero no creo que tu llegues a amarme como yo te amo y no es justo para ti ni para mi. Lo nuestro siempre fue raro y aunque tenia esperanzas de que con el tiempo sintieras algo mas por mi creo que eso no cambiara nunca._

_-Que.. pero no yo no..-puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios impidiéndome seguir hablando._

_Es verdad que era mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, era muy guapo a decir verdad su piel rojiza sedosa, su cabello brillante recogido en una coleta y sus ojos oscuros, alto y con buen cuerpo y muy musculoso, pero nunca lo pude ver como algo más a pesar de las insistencias por parte de mi padre para convertirlo en mi prometido y cuidador de la fortuna Swan. Es cierto que ante el mundo eramos pareja y nunca me moleste en corregir ese hecho, ya que solo por costumbre y para no debatir más con Charlie sobre el asunto del matrimonio, acepte un noviazgo fingido, en el cual llevaba metida mas de 2años; o al menos lo era para mi, ya que con sus palabras me confirmaba que el sentía algo por mi. Y aunque en el fondo lo sentía nunca quise hablar del tema pues él sabia lo que pensaba al respecto y nunca tuvimos contacto mas allá de un fugaz beso pero creo que fue mi error el dejar que las cosas continuaran y darle falsas esperanzas no poniéndole un alto a esta relación. Si es que se puede llamar relación, aunque lo quería y le tenía aprecio siempre fue como amigos. _

_-Shhh_ _calla ya, ya te lo he explicado, es lo mejor aun que a alguien le duela mas que al otro._

_Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos sin poder contener mis sollozos me acerque a el y lo rodee con mis brazos por la cintura- Gracias, siempre estaré hay para ti también hombre lobo- ese era su apodo desde que nos habíamos hecho amigos._

_-Lo que sea por ti chica vampiro- dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo- Ahora será mejor que te vallas o no creo poder detenerme para impedir tu partida- trato de dibujar a un sonrisa pero no le llego a los ojos._

_-Jake, se que esto es difícil par ambos y quisiera que las cosas siempre estuvieran bien ente nosotros ¿siempre seremos amigos no?_

_-Vete Bella y acuérdate de nosotros- no se porque no contesto mi pregunta pero empujo mi caminar y no pude hacer otra cosa mas que despedirme de el y marcharme había un avión esperándome._

_**-fin-**_

Tal vez había perdido a mi mejor amigo de paso con aquellas palabras. Pero a pesar de las cosas hirientes que mencionamos la ruptura no me afecto tanto como creo que me debería afectar, sin duda otro que se enojaría por lo sucedido seria mi padre, lo tomaría como un demostración de que estaba dispuesta a alejarme y romper todo lazo con mi familia, pero para nada quería aquello, solo que era mejor terminar algo que la distancia terminaría matando de todas formas y solo me quedaba dejar pasar el tiempo suficiente para perdonarnos lo dicho y reencontrar a mi viejo amigo sin rencores.

Y en eso iba pensando cuando me di cuenta de que estaba por llegar a mi departamento solo tendría que doblar a la izquierda en el pasillo y cuando lo hice sentí un cuerpo golpear contra el mío, al levantar la vista me encontré con la figura de una menuda chica de uno 1.50 aproximadamente con un aspecto de duendecillo con finas facciones y de cabello coto negro alborotado, con unos preciosos ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Solo logre sonrojarme y pedir disculpas**- Perdón iba distraída no te vi-** dije aun avergonzada por mi descuido.

**-No te preocupes yo también iba distraída-** tenia la voz chillona y viendola asi parecía mas una hada que un duendecillo**-Alice-** dijo extendiendo su mano-**¿vives aquí? es la primera ves que te veo. **

**-Bella**-dije extendiendo la mano correspondiendo a su saludo y no se porque pero me transmitió una confianza al momento en que nuestras manos se encontraron, como si nos conociéramos de mucho tiempo atrás** -Soy nueva en el edificio voy llegando- **dije señalando mis maletas.

**-Oh! es verdad no me percate de ellas antes-** dijo riéndose muy relajadamente, de verdad que me agradaba**- Creo que mi mente estaba en otro lado, ¿cual es tu departamento?**

**-El 301 el del final del pasillo-** dije volteando al final del pasillo, no entendí porque pero dibujo una sonrisa mas amplia de la que ya tenia.

**-Eso es estupendo- **dijo dando brinquitos y golpeando las palmas de sus manos, no entendía como algo tan pequeñito como ella puede ser tan alegre con alguien a quien acabas de conocer**- El mío es el 302 enfrente del tuyo. Creo que seremos grandes amigas, siento que ya te conozco.-**dijo guiñándome el ojo y volteando a ver su reloj-¡**Dios mío! es realmente tarde, debo irme Bella es un placer tenerte de vecina tal ves por la tarde pueda pasar por tu departamento y ayudarte a organizar y así platicamos mas ¿te parece bien?**

**-Claro, soy algo patosa y seria de mucha ayuda tu compañía- **

**-Entonces nos vemos en la tarde-** dijo caminando por el pasillo rumbo al elevador **- Hasta después-** se despidió agitando su pequeña manita y correspondí a su despedida. Era bueno tener a un conocido ya en este edificio para ser el comienzo creo que todo iba de maravilla.

Me dirigí al departamento buscando la llave en mi bolso y al entrar pude ver lo hermoso y amplio que era y por cortesía de Charlie perfectamente amueblado, con toda las comodidades, y en el centro de la sala se encontraban las cajas con mis cosas unas guardaban mis libros favoritos, algunas fotografías, otras tenían algo de ropa, almohadas cobertores, ya que aproveche el ofrecimiento de mi padre para amueblar el departamento que le pedí que mandara todo lo que necesitaría en paquetería y así solo ir con una pequeña maleta en el viaje.

Creo que no seria mucho trabajo el que tendríamos que hacer Alice y yo esta tarde. Pero creo que primero tendía que buscar un supermercado para comprar algo de beber unas cuantas frituras y de paso todo lo que necesitaba de la alacena. Esperaba no perderme.

* * *

Hola de nuevo eh aqui el segundo capitulo ya corregido. Y bueno la aparicion de nuestro primer personaje, las presentaciones seran cortas y rapidas pero si todo sale como tengo planeado eso ayudara mucho a la trama.

En mi perfil esta como imagino el departamento de Bella

Hasta la proxima


	4. NUEVOS CONOCIDOS II

_N_ada me pertenece. Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer. **Esta es una idea origina de mi cabezita y espero sea de su agrado

**Es mi primer fic espero les guste y cualquier comentario no duden en dejar sus reviews**

* * *

_**Nuevos Conocidos II.**_

**_La risa es un tranquilizante sin efectos secundarios_**

**BVOP**

Tenia poco tiempo de haber llegado a casa despues de haber hecho las compras en el supermercado mas cercano que encontre. Y Ya tenia todo listo en la cocina: los refrescos y las botanas, no seria una tarde complicada ni la desperdiciaríamos ordenando mis cosas. Estaba por irme a ver la televisión cuando tocaron la puerta por lo que supuse que seria Alice llegando puntualmente a la cita con la remodelación del departamento. No se por que pero sentia un gran aprecio por ella, a pesar de las pocas horas que tenia de conocerla, debia de ser que era la prime persona que conocía en esta gran ciudad.

Cuando abrí me quede realmente sorprendida, en mi puerta se encontraba Alice con su perfecta sonriza y una persona realmente hermosa haciendole compañia, parecía sacada de la portada de la revista S_port Illustrated..._una rubia de cabello ondulado y largo, realmente alta, igual de elegante que Alice y unos preciosos ojos azules, un cuerpo despampanante _perfecta _seria la palabra.

**-hola Bella-** pude oir decir a Alice mientras yo seguia en mi asombro**-esto...podemos pasar o te vas a quedar hay babeando toda la tarde-**

Me sonroje ante el comentario la verdad era que me quede pensando en como esa mujer era una diosa comparada conmigo, yo apenas era una persona comun y corriente sin chiste alguno y lo mejor de todo ¿que hacia alguien asi parada frente a mi puerta?,¿quien era ella?.

**-Claro pasen-**dije moviendome para dejar libre la entrada y en un tono audible pero con sierta incredulidad de tener a alguien asi en frente mio.

Pasamos directamente a la sala donde estaban aun las cajas de la mudanza. Alice traia en mano un monton de peliculas.

**-Estas bien Bella pareces un poco ida-** dijo al notarme ajena a su presencia

**-este.. perdon que decias Alice?-** no supe que mas poder contestarle, pero creo que otro de mis sonrojos hizo acto de presencia y disimulo un poco la perplejidad ante tanta finura y belleza.

-**oh! no nada olvidalo-** y dirigiéndose a la rubia me dijo- **mira Bella quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga y cuñada Rosalie, es la esposa de uno de mis hermanos y la hermana de mi prometido Jasper. Espero no te moleste el que la halla invitado, pero pense que entre mas personas ayudáramos mas rápido terminariamos.**

**-hola, Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti el dia de hoy, se que eres nueva en la ciudad asi que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo-**dijo esbozando una perfecta sonriza que enmarcaba sus blancos dientes**.-y porfavor dime Rose.**

**-gracias, de verdad aprecio lo que hacen por mi aun sin conocerme-** si que estaba aun mas asombrada no solo era bonita en el físico sino que ademas parecia tener cerebro me estaba agradando mucho el poder hacer amigos en Froks eran contadas las personas sercanas a mi y daba aa dios gracias por hacerme mas facil el dejar atras mi pasado.

**- No tienes nada que agradecer ya te lo dije seremos las mejores amigas-** dijo alice con una sonrisa aun mas grande si es que se puede y un tono picaro y de superioridad.

**-Es mejor no apostar en contra de ella siempre parece saberlo todo-** me dijo Rosalie **-te sorprenderías de lo que esa duendecillo puede hacer-**

Me recorrio un escalofrio al pensar en que el lo que puede llagar a hacer alguien tan pequeño como Alice, pero al mismo tiempo al oir las risitas de Rosalie me contagie y empeza a reir con ella.

Alice pretendio estar enojada y solo se limito a decir**-Pero bien que me lo agradeceran-**

No entendi a lo que se referia y creo que se noto en mi cara porque las dos inmediatamente empezaron a explicarme que Alice le habia presentado a Emmett en una fista de familia porque ella pensaba que terminarían juntos y que aunque en un principio ellos no se llevaban realmente bien las diferencias que tenian es lo que hicieron que hoy en dia estuvieran juntos y con un año de matrimonio

Y así en medio de tanta platica empezamos por ir acomodando las cosas de las cajas y mientras tanto me enteraba de mas cosas de su familia como que Rosalia era modelo y tenia una carrera en Mecánica, que nunca ejerció, pero desde que se caso dejo la carrera del modelaje por querer empezar una familia al lado de su esposo pero que no planeaba abandonar la carrera, cuando conocio a Emmett tenian 20 y estaba aun en la universidad y cinco años despues ya estaban con un pie en el altar.

Y gracias a que Rosalie entro en la familia de Alice ella conocio al hermano gemelo de esta y por la foto que me enseño mientras me contaba su historia se apreciaba un chico bastante serio, alto, con cabello color miel y musculoso, piel pálida, tenia la misma precencia que su hermana imponente y muy atractivo, bueno lo que supe de ella y Jasper es que se conocieron un año despues de que se formalizara la relacion de sus hermanos y desde el primer momento en que se vieron quedaron prendados uno del otro y el que estudiaba fuera del país cambio rápidamente su residencia para pasar mas tiempo juntos el estudiaba psicologia y actualmente era uno de los mejores, tenian poco tiempo de haberse comprometido los dos tenian 23 igual que yo y por lo poco que comentaron de sus familias Rose y Jasper no tenian mas familia ya que sus padres habian muerto hace poco en un accidente, el papa de Alice y Emmett era doctor y su mama se dedicaba a decorar interiores de vez en cuando nada mas por hobby y tenían otro hermano pero Alice no quiso contar nada de él y le impidio a Rose que me dijera algo, si que era misteriosa cuando se lo proponia.

Cuando terminamos de arreglar todo perfectamente me diriji a la cocina y traje los refresco y todo lo que había preparado para el final.

-**Hora de las peliculas-** dijo Alice colocando una en el reproductor-**Escogi una comedia para seguir con el ambiente-**

**-Claro suena bien-** dije dejando las cosas en la mesa que estaba delante de la televisión.

**-Si por mi esta bien, le llamare a Emmett para que pase por mi mas tarde-** dijo Rose sacando su ceular del bolso y llevandose a a boca una fritura. Con lo que se me ocurrió una brillante idea

**-Por que no llamas también a Jasper y en ves de que se vallan se quedan a cenar-** dije sonriente con mi grandiosa idea**-Se cocinar bien y para agradecerles su ayuda les preparo la cena-**

**-Bella!! que genial idea lo llamare enseguida-** dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

Cuando estaba por llegar el final de la pelicala que nos tenia muerta de risas sono el timbre de la puerta, no recuerdo haberme divertido tanto viendo una pelicula. Me pare como puede del sillón y me acerque a la puerta con dolores en mis estomago producto de la risa.

Al abrir me quede aun mas sorprendida de ver a los caballeros enfrente mio uno mas galante que la foto que habia visto de el horas antes y el otro supuse seria Emmett tan fuerte y musculoso con apariencia de un gigantesco oso, cabello oscuro y rizado bastante alto tan diferente a su hermana pero al mismo tiempo con un aire de familiaridad.

Los hice pasar cuando ya sus respectivas parejas los esperaban en el recibidor.

**-Em. Cariño-**le decia Rose a Emmett plantándole un tierno beso en la mejilla **- te he extrañado-**le respondio este.

**-Jazzy ven aqui dejame presentarles a nuestra nueva amiga llego hoy de Washington-** me sonroje cuando los dos hombres colocaron su mirada en mi-**Bella ellos son Jazz mi novio y mi hermano Emmett-**

**-Encantada**-dije extendiendo mi mano para corresponder a su saludo.-**Por que no pasan a la sala mientras yo preparo la cena-**

**-El placer es todo nuestro las amigas de Alice son bienvenidas como nuestras amistades-** dijo el novio de Alice, seguramente conocia mejor que nadie los dotes extraños que se cargaba su novia**-Y mas si se ofrece a hacernos la cena**-

**-Asi es mi querida Bella la que es amiga de Alice merece mi respetos-** dijo Emmett con una sonrisa que me parecio sincera-** De hoy en adelante seras mi pequeña hermanita-**

**-gracias chicos significa mucho para mi que me consideren alguien especial-** dije llena de entusiasmo nunca habia tenido un grupo de amigos tan numeroso y a pesar de la nada de conocernos senti que podia confiar en ellos mi corazón. Y tal vez asi liberarme un poco mas de los golpes del pasado

**-tal vez deberian poner otra pelicula aun quedan suficientes palomitas mientras yo hago la cena-**

-**entonces que esperamos. ¡¿Vamos!?-** grito Emmett. Valla que este chico si que tenia vitaidad y confianza.

-**Perdonalo Bella, pero Em es un niño grande-** Rose se veia apenada del comportamiento de su marido.

**-No te preocupes Rose no pasa nada. Es bueno tener sacar al niño que llevamos dentro-**

**-Oh ves amor ella si sabe-** le giño el ojo a Rose con sus palabras y se acerco a mi- **Chica tu y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla-**y me paso una mano por mi cabello despeinándolo-

Uno hora despues ya estabamos todos en el comedor siguiendo con una platica muy amena y preguntando cosas de vez en cuando que no entendia o pidiendoles consejos de que hacer en Phoenix para no perderme o tropesar como era mi costumbre. Había cocinado spaghetti con albondigas y una ensalada y agradecia a mis pensamientos el haberme llevado a suermercado a surtir la alacena. Eso me habia dado la oportunidad de cocinar para unas excelentes personas.

-**wow!! Bella esto esta exquisito-**dijo Emmett mientras daba bocados grandes, si que comia.

-**Si creo que deberías de darme unas lecciones de cocina para cuando me case-** dijo Alice-**Así no matare a mi pobre Jazzy de hambre-**

**-No importa lo que me des de comer Alice, con estar a tu lado es suficiente-**le respondio con un tono cariñoso y lleno de ternura que me hizo sentirme un poco triste y recordar los eventos de los dias anteriores, pero no era momento de pensar en eso asi que sacudi mi cabeza y despeje cualquier tipo de irrelevancias.

**-Ves Bella por eso me enamore de este hombre, no necesita comer-** y todos reimos ante este comentario continuando con la cena un rato mas en silencio

Al terminar pasamos de nuevo a la sala e hizimos un par de juegos Emmett queria hacer equipo conmigo en todos por que decia que debía de irme entrenando para los días en familia que pasaríamos mas adelante. Jugacos como unas dos horas mas.

Llego el momento de la despedida cosa que a mi no me gustaba para nada me sentia bien con la compañia de todos, pero por extraño que parezca esta despedida me sonaba mas como un nos vemos luego o un mañana paso a que todos se despidieron de mi agradeciendome la deliciosa cena y haciendome prometerles que los invitaria seguido para probar mas platillos a lo que acepte gustosa.

La tarde termino mejor de lo que esperaba, ya tenia dos amigas en el lapso de un dia y ni que decir de sus respectivas parejas todos se portaron muy bien conmigo y me adoptaron como parte de su familia aun sin conocerme, emmett era realmente divertidisimo parecia un oso y definitivamente el seria el tipo de hermano que me hubiera gustado tener. Solo me quedaba un reto aun mayor, mi primer dia en el trabajo, bueno esperare a que llegue el dia para sacar los nervios mientras tanto me relajare y disfrutare de mis nuevos conocidos.

* * *

hola de nuevo!!

Bueno un saludo a ZULLY y agradesco sus comentarios :D

hasta la proxima


	5. EL ACCIDENTE

_N_ada me pertenece. Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer. **Esta es una idea origina de mi cabezita y espero sea de su agrado

**Es mi primer fic espero les guste y cualquier comentario no duden en dejar sus reviews**

**Se que me tarde un tiempo en volver a retomar mi historia pero de verdad tuve demaciadas complicaciones y la imaginacion simplemente volo espero comprendan y les agradesco a todos aquellos que leen mi historia.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**El Accidente.**_

**__**

Yo no creo que las cosas sucedan por accidente; más bien uno se las gana. -Madeleine Albright.-

**BVOP.**

Estaba teniendo uno de esos sueños donde ves bajar a tu príncipe azul de su flamante caballo blanco y rodea tu cintura con sus brazos fuertes acercándose lentamente a ti observando fijamente tus labios y cuando esta a punto de juntarlos con los tuyos... el sonido de la alarma resuena en toda la habitación. Me maldije internamente por olvidar apagar el despertador mi ultimo día de descanso, si desafortunadamete habia sido una semana extraordinaria pero seria ingenuidad de mi parte si creyera que iba a salir ilesa el día de hoy despues de tanta tranquilidad a mi alrededor.

No era por querer atraer la mala suerte simplemente siempre pasaba asi, yo era la mala suerte andando. Y si hubiera sabido lo que me pasaría este día aun estaría en la cama soñando con mi principe azul y sus labios.

Así que sali de la cama y me dirigi al baño. Nada me caeria mejor en estos momentos que una ducha con agua caliente para relajar la tensión de mis músculos y conforme al agua recorria mi cuerpo de nuevo mi mente volvio al sueño de aquel extraño príncipe, habia algo en el que se me hacia un poco familiar, ya estaba delirando seria mejor que me diera prisa si queria dar un paseo por el parque cercano al edificio, y con un suspiro escapando de mis pulmones pense en como me gustaria encontrar a un caballero de brillante armadura que me defendiera del dragón que me mantenia cautiva en la torre.

-**tonterías Bella deja de pensar cosas que no son-** me dije a mi misma envolviéndome en la calida toalla; pero claro aun con la poca experiencia amorosa que llevaba era suficiente para saber que ningun hombre en estas épocas se acercaba a ser un caballero y ni que decir de un príncipe azul serias afortunada si te topas con un sapo no muy asqueroso, y por primera vez en lo que tenia en esta ciudad me acorde de JAck, mi querido Jack tantas cosas que prometió y al final no cumplio nada y mi padre otro buen ejemplo de un ser que te impresiona con sus finos modales pero no es mas que un cruel tirano sino pregúntenselo a mi madre, el infierno que vivio a su lado mientras vivia.

Me puse unos jens desgatados y un poco rotos que tenia a la mano con una playera de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas azul marino por si refrescaba al atardecer y acompañe mi atuendo con unos comos tennis que ayudaban a no cansarme y a dar mayor agilidad a mis torpes pasos, recogi mi cabello en una coleta no muy alta, me di una mirada en el espejo y conforme con lo que ví, tome el bolso de la cama y meti en el lo mas importante mis llaves, dinero, alguna identificación por lo que pudiera pasar y mi celular que tan solo tenia los números mas importantes. No era de esas personas que se compra los celulares por la gran tecnología que estos puedan tener, yo solo lo utilizaba para mantener contacto con mi familia y tan solo contaba con 3 números en mi agenda antes de llegar a Phoenix a demas de que no era una persona muy sociable, y ahora se había ampliado a un grandioso número de 7.

Si mi gran listado incluiaN a Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, mi padre, Jacob y mi antigua amiga Jessica.

Salí del departamento casi a medio día y ya me encontraba en el parque a eso de la 1 no estaba lejos de casa pero camine lo mas lento que pude, quería memorizar lo que rodeaba mi nueva vida y así descubrí una lavandería a dos cuadras, una acogedora cafetería estilo oriental enfrente del edificio y un club nocturno como a tres cuadras antes del parque, no creia que algun día conociera ese club pero seria bueno saber de perdida que existia un lugar así por estos rumbos, nunca se sabe cuando amanezcas de humor para ir a husmear por ahi.

_-o-o-_

Me senté en una banca no muy alegada del pequeño lago que estaba en el centro del parque, la vista era hermosa podía verse a los niños jugar en el área infantil corriendo para todos lados y mas a lo lejos se veaín varias parejas muy acarameladas y estaba tan sumida en esa tranquilidad que no sentí cuando alguien se sento a mi lado hasta que hablo.

**-hola puedo** **acompañarte-**dijo un poco tímida**- me llamo Angela, mucho gusto-** se veia sincera me dio a misma impresion que Alice solo que ella un poco mas serena que ese duendecillo hiperactivo.

-**Isabella mucho gusto -** lo dije en un tono casual, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-**¿Eres de por aquí? nunca te había visto, suelo venir al parque a correr un poco los dias que tengo libre en el trabajo- **y creo que vio un poco mi incomodidad para hablar por lo que prosiguió con la conversación

**-oh! no quise incomodarte, no creas que soy una acosadora o ladrona o algo así, es que de verdad me dio curiosidad, nunca te habia visto y pues me pareciste amigable eso es todo, por eso me atrevia a acercarme y platicar.-** me parecio mas sincera que al principio asi que decidi abrirme un poco no se merecia una descortesia de mi parte.

**-Dime Bella asi me dicen todos, y no soy de por aqui recien me he mudado-**

**-Ya decia yo, vivo cerca a la lavandería de la calla principal- **o perfecto viviamos algo cerca.

**-Que bien vivo por hay tambien-** ultimamente se me hacia facil hablar con las personas-

**-Eso es fantastico podemos seguir conociendonos y ser amigas ¿te parece?-** valla eso me sorprendio mas amigos**- y podemos organizar algo para que nonoscas bien la ciudad-**

**-Claro eso me parece, de verdad que me caeria bien conocer mas no quiero perderme solo conosco alrededor de mi edificio y el camino al parque y al supermercado del otro lado- **

-**jajaja te entiendo hace poco tambien me mude, llegue de Seattle hace dos años-** y asi platicamos un rato, platico de como llego y conocio a su novio Ben y que trabajaba en una libreria en el centro y terminaba un curso de literatura e igual que los dias anteriores el tiempo me paso volando. YO por mi parte le hable de como era mi departamento de mis nuevos conocidos y mi nuevo trabajo en la Editorial.

Espezo a caer una ligera lluvia por lo que suspendimos la platica y nos fuimos a casa ella me acompaño hasta donde quedaba su edificio por lo que segui el reto de lo que me faltaba sola, creo que mi lista iba en aumento a 8 el doble del que tenia y me sentia feliz por ello algo nuevo estaba surguiendo en mi para permitirme hablar con las personas.

Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que al crusar la ultima calle hacia mi edificio y con la lluvia callendo a cantaros trate de correr para llegar al otro lado pero mis pies fallaron en esos momentos y me tambalie y cuando recupere el equilibrio, no me fije en el carro que venia dando vuelta a gran velocidad solo senti el impacto en mi cadera y luego revotando en el pavimento.

-**Belllaaaaaaaa!!!!!!-** oi el grito de Alice a lo lejos, senti un chorro caliente en mi cabeza y luego senti la oscuridad apoderarce de mi. Y en esa oscuridad aparecieron los ojos verdes mas hermosos que hubiera visto.

Desperte aturidida y en una cama que no era mia, trate de levantarme pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba sentia un inmenso dolor. Oi la pueta abrirse y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba en una camilla de hospital, los recuerdos del accidente llegaron a mi de forma rapida e hicieron que mi cabeza doliera. Lleve mi mano libre a mi cabeza donde pude sentir unas ligeras puntadas.

Y de pronto lo vi como un espejismo, esos ojos verde esmeralda y con la voz mas aterciopelada que hubiera escuchado nunca.

**-Soy el Dr. Cullen mucho gusto- **y la sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios me dejo sin aliento, era lo mas hermoso que recuerdo haber visto**-señorita Swan me alegra decirle que en las radiografias no hay nada serio, solo fueron los golpes no hay nada alarmante, lo unico afectado fue su brazo, el cual tuvimos que enyesar, ya que tuvo que soportar su peso al caer, por lo que debe reposar y si nota algo fuera de lo normal por favor no dude en regresar. La dare de alta en unos minutos para que pueda ir a su casa. Le dare la cita para el proximo mes para revisar la soldadura del brazo, y para dentro de 2semanas quitarle las puntadas de la cabeza. La dejo para que se cambie, Alice la espara afuera, en un momento vendre para darle el medicamento contra el dolor y darle la hoja del alta.-** y de nuevo aparecio aquella sonriza perfecta y tal como entro se fue de la habitacion. Estaba todavia adormilada y muy adolorida para poder pensar con claridad pero ese apellido me era muy familiar y el tono en que nombro a Alice era muy fraternal, deberia de tranqulizarme y despues cuando mi cerebro volviera a la normalidad le preguntaria a Alice si lo conocia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola de nuevo!!

es algo corto pero es lo unico que pude sacar de mi pequeña cabezita para continuar cuando habance un poco se pondra mejor

espero que me apoyen con su reviws y dejen todo lo que quieran que haga.

Pero con que dr se toparia bella para quedar tan impresionada...???


	6. Deseándote Por Primera Vez

_N_ada me pertenece. Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer. **Esta es una idea origina de mi cabezita y espero sea de su agrado

**Es mi primer fic espero les guste y cualquier comentario no duden en dejar sus reviews**

**Se que me tarde un tiempo en volver a retomar mi historia pero de verdad tuve demaciadas complicaciones y la imaginacion simplemente volo espero comprendan y les agradesco a todos aquellos que leen mi historia.**

* * *

**_Deseándote Por Primera Vez_******

**_La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición. (Emil Ludwig)._**

**EVOP**

Estaba por terminar mi turno en el hospital, pero nunca me había sentido tan cansado, por primera vez en muchos años quería ir a mi casa y dormir hasta que el sol saliera. Desde que empecé la universidad no e tomado días de descanso ni unas merecidas vacaciones, solo paso el tiempo justo con mi familia, me gradué de la universidad hace unos años mas rápido del tiempo promedio y actualmente soy residente para la especialización de neurocirugía. Y hoy a mis 25 años me sentía como un viejo que ha vivido mucho y dormido poco.

Me senté por un momento en una de las sillas de la sala de urgencias, normalmente nunca iba por esa zona, pero estaba tan distraído que no repare por donde caminaba hasta que me percate de donde me encontraba.

Probablemente pasaron varios minutos hasta que sentí un peso abalanzarse sobre mi.

**-Edward, Edward, tienes que ayudarme, es Bella-** no reaccione de inmediato, solo reaccione al oír el nombre de la amiga de mi hermana esa de la que llevaba hablando sin parar hace una semana.

**-Toma aire pequeña no te entiendo. Que pasa con ella-** dije tratando de serenarla un poco se veía asustada, algo raro en ella.

**-Necesito que me ayudes. Tubo un accidente a una cuadra del edificio, la traje en el coche con Jasper, la están atendiendo en urgencias parece ser que no es grave pero me sentiría mejor si tu la vieras. Por favor Edward.-**

**-OK. Calma trataré de dar una vuelta para ver que puedo averiguar. **

**-No.-**sentencio con un tono de voz que no deja lugar a replicas**- Tú te aras cargo de ella. ¡Me entiendes!, me vale un reverendo cacahuate si no es tu área. Tú serás su doctor particular- **

Suspire derrotado, y me quejaba de lo cansado que estaba, ahora seria el doble de agotamiento con mi pequeña hermana rondando.- **Esta bien Ali, llévame a donde la están atendiendo-** sin duda deje pasar las frases mal intencionadas que me dijo, ya seria en otra oportunidad que le preguntara que quiso decir en realidad.

Entre en la habitación que tenían a Bella haciendo uso de una que otra influencia que tenia en el hospital, no es que me gustara hacer aquello, pero esta causa lo ameritaba si es que en realidad valoraba mi vida no me atrevía a pensar en la reacción de ese duendecillo que tengo por hermana si no atendía a su amiga.

En cuanto la examiné en esa camilla con su brazo inmovilizado me entraron unas ganas de tomarla ente mis brazos y protegerla de lo que fuera. Mis manos se movieron sin mi consentimiento una acaricio suavemente su mejilla mientras la otra delineaba sus labios suavemente. Solté un gruñido ronco di media vuelta y me retire de hay antes de que mi atrevimiento fuera a mas.

Cuando me informaron que ya estaba conciente y me dieron sus estudios, me alegre de que solo fuera el golpe en la cabeza y el brazo fracturado, lo se aun así fue horrible lo que había pasado pero para como contó Alice que estuvo el accidente era una suerte que saliera prácticamente ilesa.

Me prepare mentalmente para hablar con Bella, no quería cometer ninguna indiscreción estando ella conciente ya de mi presencia. Tome aire antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

En cuanto entre la observe detenidamente** -Soy el Dr. Cullen mucho gusto-**dije lomejor que pudeme impacto verla hay en ese cama, lucia tan indefensa, y el color de sus ojos chocolates destilaban paz a pesar de todo el dolor que pudiera estar sintiendo en estos momentos,, la misma paz que había querido encontrar durante todo mi día**-Señorita Swan me alegra decirle que en las radiografías no hay nada serio, solo fueron los golpes no hay nada alarmante, lo único afectado fue su brazo, el cual tuvimos que enyesar, ya que tuvo que soportar su peso al caer, por lo que debe reposar y si nota algo fuera de lo normal por favor no dude en regresar. La daré de alta en unos minutos para que pueda ir a su casa. Le fijaré la cita para el próximo mes para revisar la soldadura del brazo, y para dentro de 2semanas quitarle las puntadas de la cabeza. La dejo para que se cambie, Alice la espera afuera, en un momento vendré para darle el medicamento contra el dolor y darle la hoja del alta.-** se notaba adormilada, y con sus labios entre abiertos parecía tan sensual, me reprendí por tener esos pensamientos de ella sin siquiera conocerla. Salí tan pronto como pude de la habitación, antes de lanzarme a besarla, me despedí deprisa de Alice que esperaba afuera, le di rápidas instrucciones para los medicamentos de Bella, y me marche de hay no sin antes prometerle a mi hermana visitarla este fin de semana en casa de mis padre.

Serian alrededor de las cuatro que salí del hospital e inmediatamente partí rumbo a mi coche para tomar el camino a casa. No se como conseguí llegar hasta mi cama, ni siquiera estoy conciente de cómo llegue a mi casa, pero al momento de sentir el colchón solo fui capaz de quitarme los zapatos y deshacer el nudo de la corbata y en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada caí en un profundo sueño adornado por unos ojos cafés como el chocolate que sin proponérselo me dejaron hipnotizado.

**BVOP**

Me encontraba entre nubes con un arco iris en el horizonte, la brisa acariciar mi piel como una suave caricia y de la nada un magnifico dios griego surgía ante mi con su cabello broncíneo despeinado, unas facciones realmente hermosas, unos ojos verde jade que me derretían, una de sus manos acaricio suavemente mi mejilla mientras la otra delineaba mis labios suavemente. Se veía impotente con su figura leonina. De la nada con un gruñido ronco desaparecía.

Igual que el día pasado desperté abruptamente. Me sentía desorientada.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré en la habitación de mi departamento, el sol entraba por la ventana, no debería de ser tan tarde. Trate de ponerme de pie pero mis pies no respondieron adecuadamente y trastabille.

**-Tranquila Bella, debes reposar aun estás débil por los medicamentos. Dios que susto me pegaste, por suerte para ti no paso nada grave, creo que fue solo el susto. Cuando te recuperes organizaremos una sesión de compras para que te relajes. Veras que bien te sienta.- **

Estaba concentrada pensando en mi sueño y en cierto doctor que era el protagonista del mismo que no note que Alice se encontraba del otro lado de la cama.

Como podía alguien tan pequeño soltar tantas palabras sin siquiera detenerse a tomar aire**- Descuida a habido peores-** dije haciendo una mueca de dolor al tratar de acomodarme de nuevo en la cama-**Te lo agradezco mucho Alice, pero creo estar mejor sin eso de las compras, realmente no me gusta-**

**-Tonterías, lo amaras**-dijo demasiado segura de si misma**.-Traeré algo para que comas. No hagas ningún esfuerzo, oíste al doctor necesitas reposo, yo me encargare de todo.-**tal vez fue mi imaginación y las alucinaciones que me estaban provocando tantos sedantes pero su sonrisa dejaba entrever que su frase tenia un doble sentido que no pude captar.

Eso me hizo recordar que tenia que preguntarle si conocía a mi doctor **-Alice, ¿Quién era el doctor que me atendió? , hablaba de ti con tanta naturalidad, como si te conociera-**

Permaneció en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación dando vuelta a la perilla la abrió y dando media vuelta me sonrío de nuevo con ese sonrisa picara que ocultaba algo, en tan poco tiempo de conocerla ya sabia interpretar muy bien sus gestos y había unos que me asustaban mas que otros.**-Mi hermano Edward- **soltó y antes de poder decir nada salio de la habitación.

Ahora mis alucinaciones poseían nombre y apellido, y resulto ser el misterioso hermano de mi nueva amiga, del cual no sabía más que eso, pero por un momento desee poder volver a verlo mucho antes de las sitas en el hospital.

* * *

Despues de tanto tiempo puedo subir otro capitulo y de verdad siento que alla pasado tanto tiempo, pero estaba totalmente perdida en como continuar y a eso sumemosle unos cuantos problemas personales.

Espero que si les gusta o si no les gusta me lo hagan saber

Les agradesco a todos que pasen por aqui


End file.
